The Search For Tuvix
by Star Scribe
Summary: What if Tuvix had managed to escape Voyager instead of being separated back into Neelix and Tuvok. (New chapter)
1. Escape

I do not own any of the characters of "Star Trek: Voyager." They belong to UPN, Rick Berman, Michael Piller, Jeri Taylor, etc. This story is based upon the Star Trek: Voyager episode "Tuvix." Kenneth Biller wrote the first lines of this story. This story is changing the end of that episode, saying Tuvix fled Voyager before he was separated into Neelix and Tuvok. 

THE SEARCH FOR TUVIX

Captain Kathryn Janeway exited her ready room and walked onto the Bridge, standing behind Commander Tuvix. "Mr. Tuvix, I'd like to speak to you alone."

Tuvix turned to face the Captain. Their faces were emotionless, but an understanding passed between them. "Can I assume that you've come to a decision, Captain?" 

"I have." 

Tuvix raised his voice so everyone could hear. "I think we all should hear what you have to say!"   
Janeway spoke calmly. "Please come with me, Mr. Tuvix."

Tuvix stood adamantly in his place. "No." 

Janeway looked at him sternly. I'm ordering you to come with me." When Tuvix didn't move, she hit her combadge. "Security to the Bridge."

Desperate, Tuvix's eyes landed on Chakotay. "Commander, are you going to stand by and do nothing while she commits murder?" When Chakotay didn't answer, he looked to another crewmember. "Wh... Mr. Ayala." Tuvix ran to Tom Paris' side at the helm. "Yes, Lieutenant Paris. You..." Tom didn't respond. Tuvix darted to the center of the Bridge. "Doesn't anyone see that this is wrong?!" He yelled.

Then, two security officers exited the turbolift. They had phaser rifles. Tuvix darted down a corridor. The security officers ran after him.

Janeway hit her combadge. "This is Janeway to the crew. Commander Tuvix is on the run. He is to be subdued and brought to Sickbay. Do not harm him unless it is necessary. Janeway out."

Tuvix rounded the corner, heading towards the nearest turbolift when Captain Janeway's voice came over the COM signals. He turned and saw the two crewmen he had just passed start to head towards him. He drew his phaser and fired.

"Aah!" He hit the first crewman in the abdomen, knocking her unconscious. The second fled, in search of backup.

As desperation began to rise, he ducked inside the turbolift. "Shuttle bay three," he instructed the computer.

The turbolift began to descend, but after several decks, stopped abruptly. Losing the calm of his Vulcan side, Tuvix began spitting obscenities. His anger boiling, Tuvix ripped off his combadge, and using his Vulcan strength, pulled open the turbolift door.

Hearing approaching footsteps, Tuvix climbed inside a nearby Jeffries tube. Seeing it was clear, he continued his descent towards Shuttle bay three.

On the Bridge, Captain Janeway was getting nervous. She had cut power to the turbolifts--_Wait, _she thought. _The turbolifts. _"Harry, get me the last commands for all the turbolifts, and cross-reference with any means of leaving _Voyager._"

"Yes, Ma'am." Ensign Kim immediately began the search. 

Kes, near tears, turned to Captain Janeway. "You won't hurt Tuvix, will you?" She asked worriedly.

Janeway put a comforting hand on Kes' shoulder. "I have no intention of harming Tuvix. But if it comes down to restoring Tuvok and Neelix and not harming Tuvix, I'll have no choice but to use force."

"Of course." Kes began to pace.

"Captain," Harry spoke up, "Turbolift seven was sent to Shuttle bay three."

Before Janeway could send a security team, Kes was on her way to Shuttle bay three.

Tuvix was powering up the shuttle when Kes entered the shuttle bay. "Tuvix."

Tuvix turned to a tearful Kes. "Kes, what are you doing here?"

Kes sniffled. "Please, Tuvix, don't do this. I love Neelix, and Tuvok is a dear friend."

"But Kes, I _am _Neelix, and Tuvok. I can love you as no one could. Come with me, sweeting."

Kes broke down. "_DON'T CALL ME THAT! I WANT NEELIX, NOT YOU!"_

Tuvix's face contorted in pain, then anger. He took out his phaser, and before she could move, shot Kes in the chest. Shocked, he dropped the phaser, and ran up into the shuttle. 

The shuttle burst through the cargo bay doors just as the security team and Captain Janeway, burst in. She ran to Kes' side, cradling the unconscious Ocampan in her arms. "Janeway to the Doctor, Kes is hurt. I'll bring her to Sickbay immediately."

"Acknowledged," the Doctor replied.

"Tom, did you get a lock on the shuttle?" Janeway asked.

"Negative, Ma'am. He sent a disruptor beam back through it."

Just then, crewman Evans ran a medical tricorder over Kes. "Captain, she's dead."

"Noooooo!" Janeway buried her sobs in Kes' cheek. As Captain Kathryn Janeway began to cry, an explosion ripped through the _U.S.S. Voyager_.

TBC

Hope you like it! Please read and review.


	2. Survival

As the shockwave of the explosion rumbled through _Voyager_, Captain Janeway struggled to her feet next to Kes' body and looked at the young woman with great sadness. She hit her combadge. "Bridge, report."

"Paris here, Captain. We've suffered minimal damage to the Bridge itself, but life support is at half power, the nacelles heavily damaged, long-range sensors and transporters are shot, and the warp core had to be ejected. There's no way we can go after Tuvix now."

"Acknowledged." She hit her combadge again. "B'Elanna, how soon can we start repairs and how long could they take?"

The hybrid Engineer's voice came back. "Anywhere from four to eight weeks, Captain."

Janeway sighed exasperatedly. "Understood." As she began to stare at Kes again, the medical team entered the Shuttle bay. She turned to them solemnly. "She's dead."

Lieutenant Tyal ran his medical tricorder over Kes, then scratched his horn. "Captain, Kes is alive."

Crewman Evans' mouth dropped open in shock. "How is that possible? I just examined her."

Tyal turned to the Janeway and Evans. "When Kes first came aboard _Voyager, _I asked her if their were any physiological differences unique to her people, on a medical standpoint."

"And?" The desperation was evident on Janeway's face. 

"Kes told me of _nothliit_. It is a condition in which an Ocampan's body shuts down almost completely, using only enough energy to remain alive. To most people, they would seem dead, as crewman Evans assumed. But I know what to look for."

Janeway stared at the tricorder, seeing only a flat line. "What?"

Tyal pointed out a barely visible blip in the flat line to a confused Janeway. "That is.."

"Kes' life signs," Tyal finished.

"So, she's all right?" Janeway asked hopefully.

"No, her heart was very badly damaged. She will die if we don't get her to Sickbay," Tyal pointed out.

"All right, get her to the Doctor immediately." Tyal and the rest of the med team got Kes onto a transport gurney and hurried to Sickbay.

As they left, Harry Kim's voice came over the COM frequency. "Captain, just before they blew, the sensors were tracking Tuvix..." He paused.

"Harry?"

"...and he was heading deeper into the Delta Quadrant, away from home." He finished.

Janeway hit her combadge. "B'Elanna, the propulsion systems are top priority. Get them running."

"Acknowledged."

"Tom?" Janeway addressed _Voyager_'s helmsman. 

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"When repairs on the propulsion systems are far enough along, plot a course back into the Delta Quadrant. We're going after Tuvix."

"Understood."

Tuvix scanned his long-range sensors. _No sign of _Voyager, he thought joyfully. _That bomb I left in my quarters stopped them. _A pang of guilt hit him hard from the part of him that was pure Neelix, and shame from the part of him that was pure Tuvok. "Shut up!" He raged to the feelings within him. He scanned his long-range sensors again.

Satisfied that _Voyager_ was temporarily out of the way, he walked to the back of the shuttle and opened the miniature cargo bay. Inside was a glass container the size of an adult. Inside the glass case was a humanoid fetus of an indeterminate species. "Yes, yes. Grow my sweeting. Grow!" He smiled a mad smile.

Suddenly, more guilt washed over him, but Tuvok's methods of emotional suppression quickly buried it. _I shot Kes. No, no, no. It was necessary. She never loved me. She was trying to stop me to get her precious Neelix back. But I won't let them kill me._

With those thoughts fresh in his mind, he recalibrated his long-range sensors to scan for a sparsely populated M-Class planet.

TBC

Hope you like this chapter. More soon!


End file.
